Woman to Woman
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: House’s 13 year old daughter goes through some changes and doesn’t have a mother around to help her through it…what is House to do? Humerous oneshot, maybe twoshot. Huddy undertones if you squint.


_a/n: something I came up with that I need to get out because I totally think it's a plausible situation for the characters of House. This is my first House fic, so please review and be kind. Hopefully I've got the characters' personalities down. And yes, I know it's short. But it's a one/twoshot people; too long to be a drabble, too short to be considered a story._

_summary: House's 13 year old daughter goes through some changes and doesn't have a mother around to help her through it…what is House to do? Oneshot, maybe twoshot._

_rating: T, because of subject themes._

_disclaimer: I do not own any House characters. Only the kid is mine._

* * *

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was finishing her last piece of paperwork before her long awaited lunch break when House burst into her office, without knocking and definitely unannounced.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She glared at him.

"Sure have." He smirked. "I just don't follow the rules." He hobbled over to the chair across from her desk and plopped himself unceremoniously in it.

Cuddy could feel his leering gaze on her as she finished packing her briefcase and gathering her belongings. She stopped what she was doing to toss him a well placed scowl. "Did you actually need something, or are you just here to raise my anger level?"

"I'm here to clock in my daily twins' gallery viewing. Which by the way, you may want to change your shirt. Doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"House."

House ignored Cuddy's warning tone long enough to tear his eyes away from her cleavage and lock eyes with her.

"Relax, Cuddles. I'm here because I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not sleeping with you, House." The words slipped from her mouth like sharpened daggers. "And don't call me Cuddles."

"Are you going to shut up and let me explain or not?" House snapped.

Cuddy raised a curious eyebrow. She nodded, a gesture urging him to continue.

"Okay, so I brought Jade to the hospital today because it's some sort of teacher work day at the school, unbelievable I know, and long story short, she won't come out of the bathroom and won't tell me why." House explained.

"And you need me because…?" Cuddy questioned. "You know I love that kid, but I'm about to go on my lunch break, House."

Cuddy noticed House's demeanor change at this point. He stood up and shuffled awkwardly in his spot, dragging his cane back and forth.

Cuddy smirked. "What's the matter, House? Cat got your tongue?"

"I uh…" he started, his eyes refused to meet hers. "I think she uh…may have gotten her…uh…"

A light bulb of realization went off somewhere in Cuddy's mind and she burst out laughing. Upon subsequently receiving a death glare from House, she covered her mouth to stifle her giggling.

Cuddy was enjoying this way too much. She wanted to draw an explanation out of him, as painfully as possible. "She got what?" Plastering on a look of innocent appeal, she bit her lip, trying to elicite a response from him.

"Look Ice Queen, I know you're playing dumb." House replied, as he picked her stapler up off her desk and began obnoxiously stapling nothing, and watching the staples, now useless, fall to the ground, creating a tiny silver puddle.

Cuddy groaned and snatched her stapler out of his hands. "You now owe me a pack of staples, House."

"Whatever. Can't you just help me out, Cuddles? You know...talk to her or something? Woman to woman?"

"I want to hear you say it." She loved torturing him like this. She knew discussing his 13 year old daughter's becoming a woman not only scared him, but was incredibly awkward. "What's wrong with Jade?"

House locked eyes with Cuddy, and silence ensued for a good minute before he turned on his cane to head for the door. "Fine. See if I clock in any clinic hours now, baby." Both had stubborn tendencies, but clearly his were stronger.

Cuddy nearly threw up her entire breakfast and last night's dinner at the sound of "baby" rolling off House's tongue being directed at her, but she stepped out from behind her desk and called out to House, halting his movements before he exited the door anyway.

"House, wait."

He slowly turned around, a glimmer of success shining in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Fine. I'll help you. But only because it's Jade. And because I know she has no one else, since you're too chicken."

"Chicken?" He scoffed, opening the door. "Please. It's just…awkward. As you can imagine."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You owe me, buddy. I'm sensing extra clinic hours down the road."

"Owe you? Fine. Meet me in the men's bathroom in 20."

Cuddy swatted the back of House's head with her hand as she followed him closely out the door. "The only reason I tolerate your inappropriate comments is because of your daughter. I love her too much to murder her father."

* * *

_to be continued…_

_kindly take the time to review to offer me some feedback._ _Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! I will have the next, and final, chapter/update up sometime tomorrow. _


End file.
